Harry Potter and the Castle of Mist
by Crimson Pooka
Summary: This is supposed to be Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and a lot of surprises await him...there are Pokemon in this story! Just read and review PLEASE!
1. A Wierd Present

Disclaimer: *Announcement on loud speaker*: "I don't own Harry Potter, any characters of Harry Potter, or any Pokémon. That is all." -end announcement.  
  
Author's Note: Okay! This is my first Book fan fiction! I've been writing this story since I was in 4th grade mind you, so this story is very long. There isn't really a plot that I know of, because I wrote it just for fun. Hope you like it! ^-^  
  
Chapter 1: A Weird Present  
  
It was a cold morning on Private Drive that day. But to Harry Potter, it was just another boring day. As usual, Dudley was throwing a temper tantrum because he didn't want just a quarter of an orange. He had to follow a diet program that the school nurse gave him because he was starting to have the weight of a baby elephant. The rest of the family had to follow this diet plan as well because Aunt Petunia felt that Dudley shouldn't feel that he was alone. "So dear, how was work yesterday?" Aunt Petunia asked, trying to start a conversation. "It was okay. I'm trying to settle an investment with a guy from Sherwood. I can barely understand him, but I know that he wants to buy 2-thoushad dollars worth of drills," Uncle Vernon said gruffly without even looking up from the daily paper.  
Dudley sweetums, eat your orange quarter," Aunt Petunia said.  
Ughh," Dudley answered. He was disgusted that he couldn't have at least two oranges instead of not even half of one.  
Harry stared at the clock. He was waiting for 10:30 to come, because that was when the postman delivered the mail. Harry wanted to know if Ron Weasley, his friend at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had sent him a letter asking him to stay the rest of the month at his house. Ten minutes to go.five minutes to go.three minutes.one minute.three.two.one.Harry looked at the door. There was a small 'plop'.  
"Dudley, go get the mail, son," said Uncle Vernon.  
'Dad, I don't wanna get it. Make Harry get it," Dudley whined, starting to kick his stubby little legs.  
"Get the mail, you," said Vernon, still staring at the paper. "Glad to," yelled Harry, who was already arcos the room.  
"Vernon, don't you think that the neighbors are acting a little strange?" asked Aunt Petunia, who was peeking out the window. "Mrs. Giovanni hasn't watered her grass since last week. It's starting to turn brown. And Mr. Barry hasn't been out for his daily walk for two weeks now. He's probably as large as a whale. What do you think, dear?"  
"Number one, Petunia, Mrs. Giovanni probably doesn't water her grass because she doesn't want to wash the memories of the old year away. Everybody knows that. She tells everybody that passes by. Plus, you have to count the fact that she's a crazy Chinese lady whose husband died. Mr. Barry probably has better things to do than walk around the neighborhood," Uncle Vernon said, and folded the newspaper up.  
"Where are you, boy?" Uncle Vernon yelled, as his face started to turn purple. "Coming!" Harry yelled, and he ran into the kitchen. "Here," he said, and threw some bills at Uncle Vernon. "Where are you going?!" Uncle Vernon asked wit suspicion and surprise. "To my room to write to Sirius. Is that a problem?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face. He was holding a small letter in his hand. "You mean that guy who escaped from jail?" asked Uncle Vernon, starting to sweat. "Yes. I just wanted to see how he is doing. Maybe he'll come down and see me," Harry said matter-of- factly. "Well, is there anything that you need to ask me?" Uncle Vernon asked nervously. "Well now that you mention it, I have been invited to go to the Weasleys' house for the rest of the month. So, can I go?" Harry asked, looking at the ceiling. "Those goofy people who came through the chimney?! The answer is n-" "Well, I'm going to go and write to Sirius. To tell him how I'm doing," Harry said and started up the stairs. At this, Dudley ran behind Aunt Petunia, who was standing in the corner. Uncle Vernon's veins started to bulge. He started to look side to side nervously as if something was going to pop through the windows at any second.  
"No! Ah.I mean, you can go. And tell those people not to come through the chimney," he said.  
"Well, I'll just tell Sirius that I'm doing fine," Harry said, and went up to his room.  
He sat on his bed and reread the letter.  
Dear Harry,  
The Ministry of Magic said that we could invite you to our house. Sorry if we got you into trouble when you got home. Write and tell us if you can come. Hedwig knows the way.  
Ron  
Harry looked around the room. Hedwig was asleep in her cage. He went over to her cage and tapped on a bar. Hedwig looked up suddenly from her wing. "Hey, girl. I want you to rest up, okay? I'm going to need you to deliver a letter to Ron," Harry said. He walked over to his desk and took a piece of parchment out of his drawer. He sat down and began to write.  
  
Dear Ron,  
My Uncle said yes! I get to come. Write down what day I can come and what time.  
Harry thought about what his Uncle said. Then he wrote:  
Don't come through the fire place anymore. Come the regular way: in a car.  
Harry Then he tied it to Hedwig's leg. She nibbled his ear as if to say, "I'll be back," and flew off through the window. Harry sat down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. All of a sudden, everything went black. Then to Harry's surprise, he saw himself running towards a cracked door. He stopped in front of it and peeked inside. He saw a short obese guy running in what looked like a large wheel. Harry looked to the other side, and at first, he didn't believe what he saw. A tall guy with a white jacket stood in the middle of the room. There was a long metal table in front of him. Harry stood, transfixed at first at what was on the table. Two girls who were the same age as him were lying, strapped down on the table and screaming their lungs out, but he couldn't hear them. Then he felt a spasm of fear go down his legs. He couldn't move. They were giving away. Harry jumped. His scar was hurting so bad that he couldn't control himself. He jumped off of the bed with his hands on his forehead and launched himself through the door and down the stairs. "Help!" he yelled. "My scar hurts! Pain! I had a horrible dream!" he yelled at Uncle Vernon "So?" asked Dudley. Something clicked in Harry. He felt himself go into a rush of anger. "If you don't help me, I'm going to write Sirius and tell him to come and take me away. And that's not all he'll do!" He shot a threatening look at Dudley who acted like a crab pinched his rear end. While holding his bottom, he waddled into the living room. "Dudley duddums!" Aunt Petunia cried and ran after him. "Don't you ever threaten my son!" Uncle Vernon said with fright and anger. "I just looked at him. Besides, Sirius isn't a minor in magic like me. He can do magic; he has a license," Harry said in an I've-told-you-this-before tone. At the word 'magic', Vernon flinched. "I've told you not to mention that 'M' word under this roof! And what were you saying about that scar?" he asked. "There isn't anything that you can do about it now. You've wasted so much time that it doesn't hurt anymore," Harry answered and marched up to his room again. Hedwig was back in her cage when Harry came in. He ran up to her cage and looked at her. She didn't move. "Well, where is the note?" he asked her. Hedwig stuck out her leg. Harry untied the letter and stroked her back. Then he pulled a blue cloth over her cage and flopped onto the bed. The note said:  
Dear Harry, We'll pick you up on Friday at five o'clock in the evening. We will come in a red Lexus. See you then.  
Ron Harry turned the paper over. Nothing. Now, there was only one thing left to do: Write to Sirius. Once again Harry pulled a piece of parchment from his desk and began to write. He dipped his quill into a bottle of ink.  
  
Dear Sirius, How are you? I'm not doing so well. I had a weird dream that Voldermort was about to do something to two girls who looked like sisters.  
  
Then he paused for a moment to think of what they looked like, but he realized that he forgot to mention one thing which was the whole reason why he decided to write to Sirius in the first place. Harry dipped his quill in the bottle of ink again.  
They were screaming and then I woke up. My scar was hurting so badly that I couldn't control myself. So sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I just thought that I would tell you.  
Harry  
Harry rolled up the letter and carried it to Hedwig. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "I need you to deliver one more letter. Please deliver this to Sirius. Do you know where he is?" Harry asked her. She tilted her head to the side and back as if she knew. "Okay. Try to come back as soon as you can. I will have a treat for you even if you're late. Now go find him," he said and tied the note to her extended leg. As she flew out, Harry looked at the clock. It was already nine. He put his pajamas on and jumped in his bed. The snores across the hall and next door told Harry that everybody else in the house was asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
In the morning, it seemed as though a dozen owls were knocking at his window. Somebody closed it. He walked over and opened it. Five owls swarmed in and landed. Tow of them went into the bird cage, and the other three landed on his bed. He untied all of the letters and at once, they flew away; all except one. "Hedwig! You're back. That must have been a world record for the fastest time to find somebody who could have been anywhere! I have your treat right here," he said, and went over and opened a drawer. Harry came back with a round owl treat and gave it to Hedwig, who took it and nibbled his fingers gratefully. One of the five cards was different. It had his name in purple writing. He moved it aside.  
Harry opened the first card. He could tell that the neat handwriting was from Hermione, his other Hogwarts friend. It said:  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Ron told me about how you were going to his house again. I won't be going this time, but I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm going to spend the night there. I can't wait to see you.  
Love,  
Hermione  
"So, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, eh? Well let's see what the next card says," said Harry, and he pulled the next card up. He could also tell from the sloppy handwriting that the card was from Ron.  
Dear Harry,  
You probably already know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway.  
Happy Birthday!  
You might also already know because of Hermione's big mouth, but if you don't, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron again. I hope that it's not a problem. Hope you like the present.  
Ron  
Harry looked up; he had forgotten about the presents. He put the card down and picked up a small parcel. It said: To Harry, From Hermione. Harry ripped it open and saw some weird looking goggles. On the front of them was very tiny printing. X-RAY VISION and INTO-THE -FUTURE GOGGLES ALL IN ONE. He looked in the package and saw a folded up piece of paper inside. Harry opened it and read:  
Harry- I thought that you might like these. There's a switch on the top so that you can change it from x-rays to seeing into the future. Doesn't the word 'future' remind you about Professor Trelawney!  
Love,  
Hermione P.S. You'll know when it's x-ray vision because everything will look red. I tried it to make sure it worked.  
  
"Hmmm.so which way do you turn it? Let's try the left," Harry said, and put the goggles on. He turned it to the left and everything went red. He could see bugs under the wood. He could see Dudley washing his hands in the bathroom. He saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kissing in the kitchen, which made him want to hurl. Thinking that that was enough, Harry turned the switch to the right. His room suddenly vanished, leaving him in total darkness. Then, a screen appeared. Words above it said, "Touch Tone." Harry saw a word appear on the screen and disappear. Then a list of places in the order in which they occurred appeared. The screen said: Present Surprise Problems on Train First Term Fun at the School Final Term Testing. Going Home Big Trouble A Nice Goodbye Return  
  
Harry tried to push number nine, but a sign came up that said that it was  
too far into the future. So he pushed number 11, and his room came back  
into focus.  
Harry took the goggles off and put them back in the box. He then looked  
at Ron's gift. It was a large box the size of a boulder. He couldn't  
imagine how Ron's weak little owl got it here. He opened it with  
difficulty. Inside was another box with a label that said, "Your Very Own  
Personal Quidditch Balls. Complete with two Bludgers, one Quaffle, and  
one Snitch." "Wow! Thanks Ron! I owe you one. I wonder if Fred and  
George have their own clubs at their house," Harry thought and closed the  
box.  
After a moment of looking at his first two presents, Harry then reached  
for a package with a letter tied to it. The scribbling on the front of  
the note looked like it was from Hagrid, the gamekeeper and teacher at  
Hogwarts. Hagrid had a record of liking what her thought were cute little  
animals, but what everybody else thought of as dangerous beasts.  
Harry opened the card. Suddenly, a truly foul stench stretched into the  
room. Harry thought that he had experienced everything when he smelled  
Dudley's feet after a morning's exercise, but this really shadowed that.  
It smelled of Hagrid's cologne that he put on at special occasions. Harry  
read the letter quickly and shut the card. He reached for the present,  
and opened it carefully. Harry wondered what would be in it. Last time  
for his birthday, Hagrid sent him The Monster Book of Monsters, which was  
alive. He opened it quickly, and stepped back.  
Nothing happened. After a minute, he went and looked inside. It was only  
a pair of gloves. They were red. "These look like dragon hide gloves. But  
I already have some. Wonder why Hagrid sent me these," Harry mumbled.  
Harry opened a card from Sirius next. There were only six lines. 


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, or Pokémon characters. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just own this plot: now that, I DO own. Whee! I own something!  
  
A/N: Yay! After a long time of just sitting here, and going on vacation- actually school trip-to D.C., I have fically written the 2nd chappie to my story! Everyone celebrate! I'm sorry if this chappie seems a little long, but hey, I had to keep it this way. I feel so sad that I've only had 1 reviewer to this story, but I won't let that stop me! On with the chappie!  
  
Chapter 2: The Flying Trip  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday!  
And even if it was just a dream,  
contact Professor Dumbledore and  
tell him about it anyway. As for the  
people and the castle, forget about it.  
Sirius "Well, that was a lot of help. Thanks anyway Sirius. I wonder what he got me," said Harry. The present that Sirius had sent him looked like a fruit cake.  
  
Inside was a small ball with a hole at the top. Harry looked at it. It looked like a baseball. Only without the hole at the top. He tapped the side of it. Nothing happened. "What does this thing do?" Harry asked himself. "This 'thing' allows us to talk with each other. Only people who are your friends will be able to hear me. Other people will just think that this is a ball," a voice answered.  
  
"Who is this.......Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry. So what do you think?" Sirius asked. "This is weird," Harry answered.  
  
"So, did you read my letter?" Sirius asked, delighted that Harry liked his present. "Yes. But what do you mean 'forget about the people and the castle'?" asked Harry. "And where are you?" "It's none of your concern about the castle. As for where I am......I can't tell you. Somebody might be listening to us. Do you have any questions about the voice transmitter?" asked Sirius. "Actually I do. So, let's say a friend of mine heard you talking, and then later stopped being my friend. If he tried to tell anyone else, what would happen?" Harry asked the ball.  
  
Well, if this friend heard me, and later stopped being your friend, if he tried to tell someone, a memory charm would affect him so that he wouldn't remember you talking to me. Though, I doubt that Ron or Hermione would stop being your friend," Sirius said. "Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later Sirius," Harry said. "Harry wait! If you try to talk to me and you can't, don't worry. Just try to talk to me later. Okay? Bye!" Sirius said. "Bye," Harry answered. Sirius's voice cut off. Harry looked around. It was already 9 o'clock in the morning. He raced out of the room and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Everybody was there. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper. Today, Aunt Petunia was trying to encourage Dudley to eat his apple quarter. After a while, he agreed to eat it.  
  
The mail came. Harry was about to get up when Uncle Vernon pushed him back down and said that he would get it himself.  
  
As soon as Uncle Vernon was out of the room, Dudley swiped his apple quarter and swallowed it in one gulp. Aunt Petunia didn't see him, because she was washing dishes. Dudley looked at Harry and put a finger over his lips, and shaking his fist at Harry to promise that he would get a severe beating if he told. It was going to be another boring day.  
  
When Uncle Vernon came back in, he looked at his plate. One apple quarter was missing in action. "Oy! Where's my apple?" Dudley shrugged. "You ate it already, dad," he said simply. "No I didn't. It was here when I left the room. It couldn't have just walked away! I know! Maybe it fell," Vernon suggested. Harry had to cough to disguise his laughter. Since there was nothing to do after breakfast, Harry went back up to his room to open his last parchment.  
  
When he got there, Hedwig was sleeping in her cage. Harry walked over to his dresser and picked up the letter. It had purple ink. It said:  
  
To Mr. Potter  
The Room Next to Dudley  
4 Private Drive  
  
It was probably from Hogwarts. Harry opened the sealed envelope and pulled out one of the papers.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, promptly at eleven o'clock. Fifth years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade whenever they have free time, as long as they are back in time for class. A list of the book requirements is enclosed. I look forward to seeing you again at Hogwarts.  
Sincerely yours,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Harry looked away from the parchment. He was wondering if they needed another permission slip. He looked back at the envelope. There was nothing in there except the list of books he needed to get. He reached over to the envelope and pulled out the list.  
  
Fifth-years will require:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five  
  
1 Advanced Transfiguration by: Dondrey Minesass  
  
When Fortunes Turn Foul by: Cassandra Mickelstien  
  
Dragon Book of Dragons  
3 bottles of colored ink  
  
Fifth years also need: 2 red robes 1 feather quill 1 quick quotes quill (optional) tuxedoes for boys formal dresses for girls  
  
Harry thought about what he just read. "Why do we need a quick quotes quill?" he wondered. "Well, I won't think about that now. Gotta get packing," Harry thought, because he remembered that he would be leaving with Ron the next day.  
  
He picked up his book about the Chudley Cannons and put it in his trunk. After all his books were in, Harry started to put in his presents and letters. After all of those things were in, he looked around. Was there anything that he had forgotten? Besides Hedwig, that was mostly it. But then, Harry thought, I guess that I should check under the floorboard. Harry walked over to his bed and looked under. In there, Harry found his sack of wizard money that he would need to but his books with. It's a good thing that he decided to check.  
  
Harry had a hard time sleeping. He couldn't wait for morning to come.  
  
"Wake up! You get out of bed this instant!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "Okay! I'm coming!" Harry bellowed. It was 9:39 in the morning. He realized what day it was.  
  
Harry hopped out of his bed and put his clothes on in a hurry. He dashed down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen table, almost knocking it over.  
  
Dudley was so alarmed from Harry's entrance that he fell off of his chair. "Oh my God! Dudley!" Aunt Petunia squealed, and fainted. Uncle Vernon caught her right before she hit the ground. He glared at Harry while he put Petunia in the living room. "Oh-oh," Harry said, and ran back to the safety of his room. He bolted the door shut, barricading it with a chair.  
  
Seconds later, Harry heard heavy footsteps outside of his door, and the doorknob rattled threateningly. "Fine! I actually agree with you being in there! Why don't you stay in there until it's time for you to leave?! Until those freaks you call friends come to take you away, I don't want to see your face downstairs, or out of this room unless you have to go to the loo! Got it?" The heavy footsteps retreated down the stairs, to the living room.  
  
Harry flopped onto his bed. It seemed that five o'clock would never come.  
  
He stared at the wall. The clock red 4:39. A spasm of joy bounced into Harry. It was close to time for him to leave.  
  
He leaped off of the bed and ran down the stairs, almost knocking the glass of orange juice out of Dudley's fat hand. Dudley gasped. "Ah...what are you going to do?" he asked fearfully. "Nothing. I just decided to come in here. Is that a problem?" Harry asked sarcastically, and walked into the living room.  
  
Harry looked out of the window. The street was empty. He looked at the clock. It was 4:45. He wondered if the Weasleys were really coming. What if they forgot? Harry looked back outside nervously. No cars. It was 4:50. Ten minutes until five o'clock. He started to pace. 4:52.  
  
Harry needed something to do. He went over to his trunk, flipped it open, and started digging around, looking for something. He pulled out the baseball. "What am I going to do? It's 4:53. What if the Weasleys don't come?" he asked it. "Well I don't know. Just wait: they might come. Remember, you always have me to talk to," Sirius answered. "Thanks, Sirius," Harry whispered, because Uncle Vernon was eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you talking to, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked from behind the paper. "No one," Harry said and walked back over to the window. If they didn't come, he thought, I'll just stay here. But they have to come. I know they will.  
  
It was 4:59. One more minute. Harry couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.  
  
5:00.  
  
Harry ran over to his trunk, and searched for Ron's letter. It said that they would be there at 5:00 on Friday. It was 5:02 on Friday.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Aren't those friends of yours supposed to be here by now? Did they forget you?" Dudley asked as he came waddling into the living room. Harry frowned. Uncle Vernon, seeing this, told Dudley to go and play. He looked back out of the window.  
  
Suddenly a red car appeared out of nowhere in front of the house. It honked. Then a boy with red hair and freckles peeked out of the window and waved. It was Ron.  
  
"They're here! Uncle Vernon! They're here!" Harry yelled and ran to open the door.  
  
"Oh God! Petunia, those people are here!" Uncle Vernon said and jumped up. Aunt Petunia skipped in and positioned herself next to Uncle Vernon. Dudley squeezed his buttocks and ran for a corner.  
  
Harry paused. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Open the door!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. He opened the door and looked out. Then he motioned for them to come in.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I presume. From what my husband has told me, you have a nice house. I'm quite sure that he's right," Mrs. Weasley said, looking around. "Who are you?" Uncle Vernon asked. "I'm Molly Weasley. My husband is Arthur Weasley. Hello Harry! Ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yep. I almost thought that you weren't coming. And where are the twins?" Harry asked. "We wouldn't forget, Harry. We left the twins at home. As soon as I find my wand, we'll be leaving! Now where did I put that thing..." Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself as she checked her pockets. "Ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed and pointed it at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Are you crazy! You-you can't do magic on me and my wife!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Oh, for heavens to bessy! I'm not going to do magic on you! I'm checking my wand for any problems. If it can set a shower of fireworks over your head, it can lift this trunk. But if I try to lift it without checking, something might go wrong," she explained.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley set off the fireworks, everyone's head was up watching. "Well, say good-bye, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said and zapped the trunk. It floated up as if someone invisible was carrying it. "Bye! See you next year!" Harry said happily. "Yeah, bye," Uncle Vernon stammered, still gazing at the moving object. Harry barely heard him, since he was already out of the door, and thinking about all of the great things that would happen now that he was finally leaving. 


End file.
